The Perfect Revenge
by LeilaRose
Summary: DMGW - sick of her brothers interfering in her love life Ginny's getting revenge by going out with Draco Malfoy, can she keep the game up or will she make the ultimate mistake and fall in love? Please review - CHAPTER THREE IS UP
1. You think you own me but you don't

The perfect revenge

By

LeilaRose

Chapter one

You think you own me but you don't

None of the characters mentioned belong to me but to J.K Rowling instead 

            "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny when will you realise that we know best?" Fred Weasley said in a mocking tone, his brown eyes twinkling at his furious looking sister. Most people would be wise enough to leave a 15 year old girl alone, especially when she had the temper to match her red hair, unfortunately Fred was not one of these people, in fact he was the opposite. He pretty much loved annoying his only sister on every occasion possible.

            "You know what's best for me?" she replied barely managing to get the words out, she was so angry, one hand clenched into a fist at her side. Fred nodded his grin growing wider, his twin George looked on grinning as well, but seemed happy enough to allow Fred to do the talking.

            "Why yes, have we not seen you grow up and blossom into such a fine lady" he pretended to sob slightly and dabbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper. Ginny's face darkened further "Do you not think we have your best interest at heart Ginny Dear?" he asked mockingly. Ginny shook her head at him

            "My best interest at heart" she replied, her voice suddenly becoming quieter, more reasonable. George's grin was wiped off his face and for an instant he looked anxious before a half smile returned to his face, Fred ignored it

            "Yes, we're your older brothers, it's our duty"

            "Duty" she repeated "Hexing my boyfriend and sending him your stupid pranks in the mail is performing your duty and showing you have my best interest at heart?" Fred nodded grinning more

            "Yep, he wasn't good enough for you" he replied, Ginny exploded

            "You were fine with Dean when he wasn't my boyfriend, saying how nice he was and everything, a true Gryffindor you said and all of a sudden you change your mind" Fred looked thoughtful and turned to George

            "Did we say that?" he questioned, George looked equally thoughtful

            "I believe we did, complemented him on his superb art work" Fred nodded

            "Brilliant artwork" he turned back to Ginny "Does he feel threatened?" he asked in interest "Did he like our free samples to him?"

            "He dumped me" she screamed at them "Said he couldn't be bothered to deal with 6 brothers out for his blood and as nice as I was he wanted to live to see his next birthday, all thanks to you" George shrugged

            "I believe Bill and Charlie sent him a little letter or two" Ginny looked at him sharply

            "A letter or two" she repeated "Saying what?" George smiled

            "Usual stuff" he deepened his voice to resemble his older brothers "If you touch my sister I'll hex you in so many different ways people will be trying to cure you for years to come" George grinned "And that was just Charlie, god knows what Bill said, after all  you are his little Ginny Winny" Ginny brought her hands up to her temple and began massaging them, she had a headache, a bad one, like someone had hit her in the head with a bludger or two.

            "And Percy did that Git do anything?" Fred and George's faces darkened at their brother name and shrugged

            "Who cares about him?" Fred muttered "Good for nothing jerk"

            "He's not part of the family remember Ginny" George remarked bitterly "We're not good enough for Mr Perfect"

            "What will he do now?" Fred asked "Come running back home expecting to be welcomed with open arms, I'll welcome him back all right, not with open arms but a few hexes and curses instead" Ginny bit her lip, she knew that Fred and George had been fond of Percy and his apparent betrayal of the family had hurt them deeply though they would never admit it.

            "I can't believe you all did that to me" she said, wisely changing the subject "I'm your sister, it doesn't give you the right to destroy any relationship I have, part of the reason I broke up with Michael Corner was due to Ron and his hatred towards him" Fred nodded approvingly

            "Remind me to leave off Ron as a reward for a day" he remarked, Ginny glared at her

            "I want you to stay out of my love life" she demanded, Fred shook his head

            "Fraid not Ginny Winny, Ron gets teased, Bill does and Charlie, why should you get off lightly, it's our given right as your older brothers to do this, so get used to it" Ginny turned and stormed off slamming the door behind her. She ran up to her room and slammed that door for emphasis; she couldn't believe them, any of them. Why couldn't they leave her alone? She had really liked Dean and they had spoiled it once again by interfering. There had to be some kind of revenge she could take, some way of getting them back so much that they wouldn't be able to stand it and they wouldn't even dream of doing it again. The question was how she could do it?

            She wasn't prepared to lower her high standards and sleep with anything that moved though she was certainly pretty to attract people's attention if she wanted to. No it had to be someone they all hated, someone who they wouldn't be able to stand her being with, someone who wouldn't care or be intimidated by the thought of 6 brothers, 4 who could do legal magic if they chose.

            Her first thought was Harry; he fit all the criteria except the fact that the Weasley family would have a party if Ginny got with Harry. The rest of the family adored the famous boy and would do anything for him. The teasing would be bad enough but her mother would be planning the wedding if she knew her at all. That and he was Ron's best mate so Ron would most likely not be pissed off.

            She frowned as a thought came to her head, there was another boy who fitted the criteria just one other in the school but did she dare risk it? It would annoy her brothers no end, but it would also affect her parents. What would her friends think as well?

            Her door opened and her mother walked in smiling brightly at her though the faded blue eyes looked tired.

            "I hear you split up with your boyfriend, don't worry there's plenty of people left who'd be happy to date you" she commented, Ginny groaned out loud, she should have known that Fred and George would announce the news to the entire household. No doubt they were all cheering over the news that another one of her romances was foiled. Her anger boiled over again as she watched her mother leave the room. She'd get her brother back with the perfect revenge. Her target would be Draco Malfoy and she'll watch how they'd deal with that, they'd wish they left her well alone and allowed her to be happy with Dean by the time she was sorted.

**I can't blame Ginny's reaction to this; my brothers are exactly the same so I've based her anger on my own. Please review though and tell me what you think please. Thank you**


	2. Sending a letter of help

The perfect Revenge

By Leilarose

Chapter Two

Sending a letter of help

DISCLAIMER – **We all know that they don't**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Here's chapter Two, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to the two people who reviewed, much appreciated.**

          Ginny was flung over her bed staring up at the cracked ceiling with an unusual serious look on her face. She needed to talk to someone over her plan, to finalise it instead of having all these mixed up thoughts and feelings twisting randomly in her head. It was beginning to give her a headache and the stuffy room that had been given to her at 12 Grimmauld place, the house that once belonged to the Black family was helping either, they weren't even allowed to open the windows, at that moment Ginny would have given anything to be in the bright yellow room at The Burrow where all her things were, that was her room. She was in the room that had once belonged to Andromeda, Tonks mother, when she came to visit occasionally. That only gave the red haired girl some comfort.

          She sat up and shivered slightly, this house was horrible. She shook her head and focused her mind on the problem ahead, making her brothers regret trying to interfere with her romantic life. There weren't many people she could talk to. The only girl in her year that she was especially friendly with was Luna Lovegood and that was mainly because events at school and at the department of mystery had drawn them together. Ginny was friendlier with boys, especially Ron. There was so little gap between the two of them that when they were growing up they became partners in crime. That had lessened slightly now that Ron had Harry and Hermione but it was still there.

          She stopped her hazel eyes widening. Hermione, the older girl was the closest thing that Ginny had for a best friend who was a girl, she would help, reluctantly to begin with but she would help, Ginny would just turn on the Weasley charm that Hermione was weak to and if that didn't work then she would blackmail her with the knowledge of telling Ron that she fancied him. She giggled; sometimes it was good to be bad. She jumped up and went to the old desk grabbing the nearest quill and parchment she could find and with her tongue hanging slightly out of her mouth began to write.

_Hey Hermione, _

_                    How's your summer going there in the Muggle world? We're still here at the place, you know where, its tons better then it was but it feels so strange now that Snuffles is gone, its still hard to believe it but I won't talk to much about it now._

_          I'm needing your help on something really important but you can't tell anyone about this, even hint about it to the other two, it's just between you and me. Can we meet in the usual place at 12 on Saturday? Let me know as soon as you can and remember it's important_

_Ginny_

_p.s – Keep it secret remember!_

She signed her name with a flourish and left it for a second for the violet ink to dry, she never wrote in black or blue finding it too boring, unless it was an essay in which case she had to. After blowing on the worlds for a bit she folded it and placed it in an envelope writing the Grangers address on it, then she went to the door, opened it quiet and began making her way alone the silent dark passageway of the old house.

          A feeling of unease had settled over the house for the past few months ever since Sirius had passed away.  The house had seemed to lose all its energy and life, as had the occupants in it. Harry had grown thinner and paler then he had been before and the bright green eyes had dimmed and now were heavy with a sadness that no words could erase from his heart. The only person who could offer him any sympathy and peace was Remus Lupin, both understood the pain the other was feeling. Often the 16-year-old boy would just sit in the same room as Lupin, both silent. Then again Lupin was hardly seen anymore except on these few occasions, there had been a rumour that Fred and George had heard on their extendable ears that he had gone aboard to Europe to gain support with other Werewolves but when this was questioned they were silenced with hard stares from their parents. She couldn't blame either Harry or Lupin for distancing themselves because she would have done the same thing herself. She had done for a while but she hadn't been as friendly with the sociable man as everyone else so she soon recovered from the grief leaving only a lingering sadness.

          She entered a room to her right and smiled brightly at the two occupants in the room. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were laid on one bed, a big box of sweet opened between them, both looking over their homework. Ginny didn't know what surprised her most, one that they were doing homework and that it wasn't rushed or they weren't eating the sweets, instead ignoring them.

          "Hey Ron" she said cheerfully, leaning over and helping herself to a chocolate frog, Ron looked up and smiled at her with an identical smile, his blue eyes glittering in the dim light "Harry" Harry smiled faintly at her before turning back to his work, she spared him a long look then spoke again forestalling Ron's question "Any chance I can borrow Pig? I gotta send a letter and it's important" Ron raised an eyebrow in silent question then shook his head, brushing red hair out of his eyes. Ron had taken to growing his hair over the summer, the back of it now came to his collar and he had volume in it for once. It actually looked good on him not that Ginny was going to tell him that, he'd soon become pigheaded like the rest of her brothers were.

          "Sorry Gin" he replied, his voice was as deep as ever "I would but he's off delivering a letter to Hermione just now, when he gets back you can if you want" Ginny hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. Bloody typical boys, they just never thought first before they did something.

          "Why couldn't you have waited" she groaned "I wanted to send Hermione a letter as well, we could have sent them off at the same time" Ron looked at her with a sheepish look on his face

          "I didn't think you sent her letters" he confessed "I'll make sure to ask you next time" Ginny snorted

          "Fat lot of good that does me now Ronald Weasley" she scolded "And it's important when did little Pig go?" she asked before Ron could speak another voice did

          "You can take Hedwig Ginny to send your letter" Harry said looking up again "she's been dying for a good flight recently" a slight glimmer of a smile appeared in his eyes as he looked at the gorgeous white owl, situated on the wardrobe. Ginny turned and smiled at him

          "Thanks Harry, you're a lifesaver" Harry paled at those words and Ginny groaned inwards, probably not the best words she could have used. Ron gave Harry a sympathic look then gave Ginny a pointed look; she nodded and went to the Wardrobe coaxing the bird down to her. She went to the door then stopped and turned to Ron with a stern look "Next time you send to Hermione remember to ask me ok?" she said, she walked out and closed the door behind her though she still heard Ron's shouted comment at her

          "You're turning out to be more like Mum everyday you know" she grinned and began walking to her room. As she closed the door behind her, she secured the letter to the outstretched leg and smiled at the owl

          "Of you go Hedwig, the letter's going to Hermione. I know I'm not Harry but do you mind waiting for a reply?" she asked keeping her voice soft and soothing. Hedwig titled her head to the side and looked at Ginny with intelligent Amber eyes in a way that said yes "Thank you girl" she said, going to the window and opening it enough for the owl to get out. She watched the white disappear into the twilight then sighed. Now there was nothing to do but to wait for a response.

A/N - Hope you enjoyed it, if you can't guess this is set after OOTP. Please review but no flames

**Next Chapter – Hermione and Ginny have a talk and nope it doesn't go down well either!**


	3. A girls talk

The perfect Revenge

By Leilarose

Chapter Three

A chat between friends

DISCLAIMER – **I wish I did but I don't**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, thanks a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

          "Where are you meeting Hermione dear?" Ginny sighed and rolled her hazel eyes as she turned and faced her mother, recently Ginny had, had a growth spurt and she was now the same height as her mother, perhaps even slightly taller, that small change was important to her because it made her feel as if she was on par with her mother, that her mother would soon see her as a growing girl and not a little girl. Of course she was still waiting for that to occur

          "Mum I'm 15, I can manage this," she stated using her hand to illustrate her point, Molly Weasley looked at her daughter with a nervous look.

          "I don't want you going on your own someone will have to go with you," she said firmly. Ginny groaned out loud

          "Mum come one you always allowed the boys to go out by themselves when they were my age. It's the middle of the day, in bright sunlight in a crowded place, I'll be fine" Molly shook her head

          "I don't care if you think you'll be fine, someone is going with you end of story. In case you haven't noticed dear there's a war going on, there could be Death eater around, one who would recognise both you and Hermione from your little stunt last year" Ginny winced. The whole incident that had occurred at the Department of mysteries where Sirius had lost is life had not been mentioned before this, Ginny suspected because of Dumbledore, she was rather shocked that her mother had brought it up and even more worried by the images that were bombarding her head; a man grinning at her as he pointed his wand at her, the agonising pain she felt as her ankle had shattered beneath her, the spell hitting her directly. Waking up to find her family above her with the news that Ron was injured and unconscious, the news of Sirius. She shuddered suddenly feeling cold in the warm overheated house. Molly watched her with a worried look; Ginny had paled dramatically under her freckles at the words

          "Fine Mum who's willing to take me?" she asked her voice going monotone 

          "Tonks has agreed to take you" she said, Ginny brightened up at that news. Nymphadora Tonks was a young woman of around 24 and also a friend of Ginny, they had met the previous year since Tonks as she liked to be known as was a member of the order.

          "I need to go then" she said, Molly nodded raising her voice as she did so

          "Tonks she's ready" a door to the left of the hallway opened and a young attractive girl with a heart shaped face, bouncy gold curl and wide pale blue eyes came towards them

          "Blond today Tonks?" Ginny called to her in welcome, Tonks grinned

          "Hey Ginny" she said "Yep I decided to see if Blonds do have more fun and at the moment I have to say that no we don't ready to go?" she asked and Ginny nodded. Molly stepped forward and gave her a hug surprising Ginny; she was only going to be gone a short time. As she looked up into her mother's green eyes she realised with a shock that Molly was memorising her face as if she thought she might never see her again

          "Be careful Ginny" she said finally "Do everything Tonks tells you to ok?" Ginny nodded

          "Yes Mum, see you soon" Tonks and Ginny made they way to the fire place and taking some green powder from a container on the side they spoke, Ginny going first

          "Diagon alley" she threw the powder onto the flames and a minute later she was shooting along a feeling of sickness prevailing her. She landed with a thump and looked up in time to see Tonks land perfectly beside her before tripping over her feet and nearly falling to the floor

          "All right there?" Tonks asked as she regained her balance and Ginny got to her feet brushing her jeans down

          "I'm fine" she replied "You?"

          "Couldn't be better" was the prompt reply "Where are you meeting Hermione?" she asked

          "Ice cream parlour" Ginny said casually, the pair began walking toward the town and Ginny couldn't help but notice how it all changed, there were no longer any chattering people or people dawdling into front of shop displays instead everyone was hurrying alone looking at everyone suspiciously as they passed

          "It was like this last time" Tonks said quietly to her, "I was around about 7 and I can remember my mum coming with me to get some new robes and it was exactly like this" Ginny nodded before waving her hand in the air at a pretty brunette who was waiting causally in their spot

          "Hermione" she said racing over and hugging the older girl

          "Ginny how are you? You're letter certainly intrigued me so let me know what's going on. Oh hello Tonks how are you?" she asked as Tonks approached the pair of them

          "I'm fine" she replied "I'm not going to listen to your conversation but I'll sitting on a near by table ok?" the two girls nodded and plonked in the nearest table

          "I'm glad you came" Ginny said as they ordered their ice cream, Hermione raised an eyebrow

          "After a plea like your letter is it any surprise?" she asked good naturally, Ginny shrugged

          "What can I say I had to make sure that you'd come" Hermione smiled

          "I would have come anyway" she confessed "I've been desperate to get out of the house but Dumbledore told my parents not to let me because I'm in danger" Ginny nodded

          "I know that feeling all too well" she said

          "Tell me what then news is then?"

          "You won't like it" she said "I know you won't, Thank you" the last part of directed at the man who gave them their ice cream he smiled at them and left them to it

          "Why do you say that?" Hermione asked with a frown, picking up from where the conversation had been left

          "Because…. Look let me explain from the beginning ok?" she said

          "Ok" Hermione said taking a bite out of her chocolate ice cream

          "I've broken up with Dean" she announced, Hermione gave her a sympathetic look

          "Ahhhh" she said "I see" Ginny nodded

          "We broke up due to my brothers" 

          "Ron?" Hermione asked instantly and Ginny had to hide a grin at that response, oh Hermione had it bad.

          "No the rest, this isn't the first time it happened so I've decided to get some revenge on them to show them that they can't boss me around" Hermione looked startled

          "How do you plan to do that?" she asked, Ginny took a deep breath

          "This is the part you won't like" she said

          "Try me" Hermione replied back

          "I plan to date Draco Malfoy to get my revenge they wouldn't be able to stand it and they'd be unable to do anything about it, it would be a perfect lesson and once they've learnt it I would dump Draco" Hermione's mouth fell open as the words sank in

          "Malfoy" Hermione repeated "Have you lost your mind Ginny?" she demanded "He's a pure evil Git, what would your Dad say? He'd hate it" Ginny shrugged

          "He'd get over it" she said, a guilty look on her face "It wouldn't be for long either, just until they learnt their lesson"         

          "And how am I meant to help you?" Hermione asked, "You surely don't expect me to talk to him?"

          "No but I do need your help in getting his attention" Hermione bit her lip and shook her head

          "I can't help you" she said, "Harry and Ron would kill me, Ron wouldn't speak to me for God knows how long"

          "They'd wouldn't have to know" Ginny said "I wouldn't say a thing and if you don't then who would be left to tell them?" she said reasonably "Please Hermione I have no one else to turn to" Hermione but her lip then sighed

          "I hate the idea and I think it's stupid but I'll help you, just don't get involved too deeply with him, he's evil like his father" Ginny laughed slightly

          "I'm not going to fall in love with him Hermione" she said "Do you want to come back with me? You could se Ron if you wanted" she said with a grin that caused Hermione to blush

          "Fine" she said, "Let me finish this first" she pointed at her half finished ice cream.

          "Ok" Ginny remarked then let out a shaky breath, the first part of her plan was done, she just wished that she didn't have all these doubts about whether this was the right thing to do or not.

A/N – There you go, I hope you enjoyed it, please review and let me know. But no flames ok

**NEXT CHAPTER – What do you the reader want to see let me know and I'll write it**


End file.
